


Parametric

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princesses have to live with all sorts of rules, including ones that keep them from their princes. [A collection of CommonerShipping drabbles.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parametric

**Author's Note:**

> Ten drabbles. Part of a collection of drabbles called Boxes of Chocolates. Enjoy.

Dia crouches behind closed doors, ear pressed to the wall, as she cruelly breaks him.

He has known – somewhere deep in his heart of hearts – that his love for her is an impossibility, that it is something that could never exist in more than just belief. And so he's kept it locked away in that same heart of hearts, knowing that they could only ever be just friends.

But it still hurts him so badly to hear it on her angel lips –

"But what about that boy? Dia?"

"He's a friend. Nothing more. It's you I love…"

A friend.  _Just_ a friend.

He sinks to the ground, back turned to the wall, and presses his face to his knees and silently cries.

The last time he had cried for her was because they had been separated. But for the first time in a long time, he remembers that the walls between people can be more than physical.


End file.
